Resident Evil: The Disaster Begins
by GonzoTAG
Summary: It seemed like a normal day in Raccoon City but for the patrons at Franks Diner it soon will be far from normal.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so reviews will be greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy.

**Resident Evil: The Disaster Begins**

**Chapter 1: So It Begins**

Troy was sitting in Franks Diner waiting for his friends they said they would be there in fifteen minutes that was forty-five minutes ago and Troy was getting even more impatient.

"Maybe I should just head out on my own." He grumbled to himself staring out the window.

oOo

Ean was getting onto Plaza Street which led to Franks Diner him and his friends were late thanks to James he took forever to get ready, he just sat around as everyone else was yelling at him to get ready, Ean was pulling into the parking lot and he happened to see Troy in the window staring at them with a look that shot down his spine.

"O great he's pissed, good job James you slacker." A voice from the back seat said.

"Shut up Jacob!" James says while opening the door and stepping out.

oOo

_It's about freakin' time, I bet it was James that lazy bastard, _Troy thought watching his three friends walk through the door and approach his table "What took so long." He said looking at Ean motioning his head in the direction of James.

"Sorry geez, why does everyone always look at me when where late."James said feeling a little angry that he kept getting yelled at.

Jacob reached out to slap James on the back of his head but stopped because James sat down. "So are we ready or does someone need more time." Jacob said as he was sitting down next to James glaring at him.

"O Ha Ha" James said laughing sarcastically "Look its almost dark and we have a long...trip...ahead-" He started to trail off looking at something out the window.

Troy, Ean, and Jacob all looked out the window at what James was staring at it looked like a woman and a couple of guys stumbling out of an alley that wasn't the strange part, the part everyone was staring for was they where all covered in blood Jacob the closest one to the door jumped up first and shouted for someone to call 911, as he finished his sentence the waitress and a couple of patrons in the Diner all where staring at him with this look of confusion,

"What are you staring at call them now!" Troy said as he was getting out of the booth the others were already starting to the door, "Look we are all police officers call the paramedics at once or I will hold you all for assisting in a murder."

Once Troy finished his sentence the waitress panicly picked up the phone and started to dial 911 "Damn, you only had to threaten them all before they would lift a damn finger to help someone" Ean said in a disgruntled voice.

"To bad we aren't really cops yet." Troy smirked. They were cops well not yet anyway Troy and Ean were the only two to pass the exam but James and Jacob were sure they can do it on there next try.

oOo

"Ma'am are you all right do you and your friends need any help" James said while approaching the woman who was the nearest one to the group.

as James approached the three Troy noticed that the three they were going towards looked pale there eyes were white and they seemed to have a dark liquid pouring from there mouths but he couldn't tell what it was from his distance and the lack of light "Wait, James be careful they don't look 'right' move cautiously."

"What ever" James said silently moving ever closer to the group ahead of them, that was a quality of his that made it hard for him to passing cadet school his total arrogance, James reached out to grab the woman to see where she was bleeding from when she lunged toward James, it looked as though she was going to bite him but before she could grasp his arm Ean shoved her to the side her head smashing into a wall causing blood to spray across it and across the sidewalk.

"Jesus what the hell did you do that for!" James said angrily and confused toward Ean,

"You are a fool aren't you, didn't you see her eyes man she is totally a zom-" he was cut off by Jacob shouting at them

"Move you dumbasses there is still two more." Noticing that the other two men were very close they all started to run towards the diner.

oOo

Troy came bursting through the front door of the diner shouting at everyone to brace the windows and the door "Find something anything just make sure this door doesn't open that easily... What!" the diner patrons and employees were staring at them like the were crazy and the cook was pointing a shotgun at them.

"You say your cops why did you kill that women? lets see some badges or I will start filling you with lead"he said pointing the gun at Troy

_Shit! _Was all that went through Ean's head, they didn't have badges cause they just graduated the academy and weren't assigned any yet it's RPD policy they only had temp badges on there uniforms and those were in the station locker room. "Look I and my friend here" pointing at Troy "are rookies we don't have are badges just yet" the chef walked closer to the group and pushed the shotgun to Ean's forehead, "Fuck... I swear"

Just as Ean stopped talking Troy lunged forward grabbing the shotgun from the chef while Jacob and James grabbed him.

"You're just lucky that this gun is a fake or you would be in some serious shit right now" Troy said pulling the trigger on the shotgun CLICK the diner customers flinched "what you all thought it was functioning it was hanging above the food service shelf the little plaque even says this is a non-functioning weapon do not be alarmed." He shook he's head and walked to the door only to see that more people have now come out of the alley so he shut the door and bared it with the shotgun.

"Wait what is wrong with those people out there, why are you locking them outside." A thin man in a suit said with a worried look on his face,

"Well it might be because there zombies," Jacob said as there was a shocked look appearing on the faces of everyone in the diner, including James he's a bit slow,

"Are you serious because this would be a sick joke." Said a fatter man sitting at the counter still stuffing his face with his cheeseburger.

"Your right this is just a sick joke that we like to play on people from time to time," Troy said sarcastically "now is there a back door to this place cause we should leave to find a more secure building with very few glass windows."

A waitress pointed at the kitchen and the four started to move when they noticed that no one was following them "Let's go now!" Jacob said with a stern tone.

oOo

They flew through the alleys heading towards the RPD building but it proved to be more tedious then they would have imagined those zombies, as now proven after passing a couple groups of them feasting on poor saps to slow or to ignorant to get away from them.

"Errrr Great another fucking blocked road" Troy said with his jaw clenched kicking the van blocking the way,

This is the fifth alley blocked and after searching the van the fifth useless road block they ran into, in all of them they found total eight clips, two black duffle bags, and four boxes of standard cop 9mm ammo.

"We just need to think for a couple a seconds all the safe routes to the RPD station are blocked." Troy looked around for a moment and saw a store that looked safe, hell it was a gun shop what's more safe than that, "Everyone into Kendo's come on lets move."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kendo's Safe Haven or Hell**

The group approached the entrance to Kendo's with Troy in the front, he first noticed that the window was shattered and that there was a man lying on the floor.

Troy walked closer signaling the others to stay with the people from the diner, he slowly approached the man on the floor looking to see if he was breathing or not and gently said "excuse me sir..." no answer than he noticed that there was a shotgun on the floor next to the man and a handgun on the counter he reached down a picked up the shotgun noticing that the man on the floor was to torn to pieces to be able to spring to life and chomp on him so he then reached up and grabbed the gun off the counter than checked to see if it was loaded.

"Here catch" Troy said while tossing the shotgun to Ean, "It's empty but we are in a gun shop so see what you can find" Troy then looked at the handgun noticing it was a custom .45 and they had 9mm bullets so he also looked for ammo.

"Jackpot!" Ean said with a smile as he opened a large drawer with boxes and boxes of ammo along with a 9mm handgun, he lifted the handgun out and tossed it to James, he might of been full of himself but he can shoot better than Jacob so it seemed the most logical decision.

"Thanks" James takes the gun and puts it in his waist of his pants a starts loading his bag with ammo as Ean was loading his shotgun.

Troy was rummaging through a drawer when he came across another 9mm and tossed it to Jacob who barely caught it, then Troy moved on to the next drawer and opened it finding a couple of 45 round .45 ammo boxes _heh now that's ironic_ he thought to himself as he shoved the boxes in his duffle bag.

"Anything else" Jacob said looking out the broken window "Cause we might have a problem"

Troy and the others stop rifling through the drawers to see what Jacob was talking about when they saw a large group of zombies coming out of the darkness.

"Okay don't panic everyone just hurry out the back door." Ean said hurriedly as he opened the door and held it for everyone as they went through.

oOo

They were running in the right direction of the police station but they just couldn't catch a break every turn every move just seemed to be holding them up even more. _Man what if they only waited long enough to get a few people out and then left, this might all be for no reason that we make our way to the station, but then again it might be just the thing to calm everyone's nerves knowing that we're in a secure building, _As Troy sat there thinking quietly to himself he didn't notice the group of zombies filling the street around them.

"Christ, Troy look out" Jacob said as he rose his gun BOOM the 9mm rang out as Jacob popped a zombie right between the eyes that was about four inches away from chomping on the left arm of Troy

"Whoa, Thanks I've just got a lot on my mind."Troy said looking confused that Jacob actually hit his target and not him.

"Look" James pointed at what looked like a hospital "We could probably hide out in there for a little while." Then the group started to walk to the entrance of the hospital it looked tore up but it looked as though they could rest and collect themselves for a while.

oOo

The group sat in a room which they have made somewhat safe and they all were quite Troy sat against the wall nearest the door .45 in hand ready for whatever, at least on the outside on the inside he was going crazy he didn't know what to do in a situation like this and he managed to take the role of leader, he then looked around the room and noticed that the group was getting smaller than when they first started out and that made him more nervous and worried.

Ean was by a window staring out side, he then turned his head and saw Troy looking around the room with a look of sorrow, _It must be hard on him, he reluctantly took the job with the most responsibility and he looks like he just can't handle it anymore, but I think out of all of us he's the one who can get us through this no matter what._

James sat next to a young woman who looked scared and he didn't know what to say but hey he never knew what to say when he was talking to a woman anyway it was kind of a curse that he and Troy shared they've both been pretty crappy when it came to conversing with the opposite sex, but soon that wouldn't be a problem right, but he decided to try to consult her anyway "Don't worry it's going to be alright." and he smirked a little.

Jacob was holding his gun tight in his hands he was always such a scaredy-cat and he was just amazed he didn't shoot Troy's head off, because along with being a chicken shit he was a poor aim he bet himself that under the same circumstances he couldn't do it again and that scared him even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Time To Move**

The group finally got their baring's straight and Troy stood up "Okay lets get moving if we stay here any longer we will just draw more attention to this room and building."

The group walked out of the hospital and started walking down what looked like a pretty uncrowded street there were a couple of zombies in the road but nothing they couldn't handle,

Then James heard something in the hospital so he turned around and saw what looked like a dog but it's face was missing and James panicked "Crap, guys a freaking zombie dog." and on that note the dog sprung foward and started to run near the group.

Jacob rose he's gun but he started to think about the zombie he shot in front of Troy and he panicked he couldn't see straight so he lowered his gun and when he did that, the dog lunged at the woman who James comforted in the hospital

"Noooo!" cried out James as he rose his gun and shot the dog in the mid-section and it just kept gnawing on the poor girls collar bone section, then another shot rang out and the bullet pierced through the eye of the dog and came out the other side of it's head near the jaw making it fly off in hundreds of pieces.

Troy lowered his gun which was still smoking from the barrel "Zombie dogs and zombies are the same shoot them in the head and they go down."

Jacob looked at his gun and just sulked he could have stopped the dog from getting chomped on but he turned into the Jacob he has always been and he panicked.

James kneeled down next to the girl who at the moment did not look very well she was bleeding from her neck and her breath was shortening "I'm sorry I told you everything was going to be okay then I let you get attacked like this and... and... I'm sorry" he managed to choke out the rest of what he wanted to say before he started to cry.

oOo

They all walked towards the entrance of the courtyard that lead to the police station there had been few words since they were last attacked James looked more depressed than ever during this whole thing, he couldn't help but keep blaming himself for what had happened to the girl,

"Hey we're finally here, are you going to be alright." Ean said in a soft tone putting his hand on James' shoulder, it was hard for him to see his cousin like this.

"It's just... I told her everything was going to be alright... but it's not she's dead... dead because of me." James said as he looked down at the ground and tears started to roll down his face. Ean just patted him on the back and said there was nothing he could've done.

Troy looked back and was going to tell James and Ean to hurry up but he saw that they were talking and by the look on James' face said they were hitting a sore subject so he looked at the court yard and saw it was pretty empty and empty meant safe so let them be.

Jacob sat on a bench in the courtyard and he just couldn't help but feel like crap I mean he could have just shot the dog but he panicked, he just sat on the bench thinking of that moment and he rose his gun to his left temple and started to pull the trigger when his hand was forcefully pulled away

"That's not the way to end thing's trust me I thought of it to but it's not worth it." he looked up to see Troy standing above him with a look of concern on his face

"you don't know what it's like to feel like this..." Jacob just stared at the ground and trailed off.

"I do know what it's like I chose to lead you guys but in the hospital I didn't think I could handle it anymore and I thought the same thing as you but then I looked around at the people I was leading I decided that a bullet to the head would be the easy way out but I couldn't do it, so I decided on one thing I decided to get all of you out of here but I need your help and the help of the other two if this is going to work, so please help me."

Jacob looked up at Troy "You deserve to be a cop more than anyone I know your just that good at helping people."

oOo

The group finally all got to the front door of the RPD building and they were all just wondering one thing and that was what exactly awaits for them behind this door, Troy reached out and grabbed the door knob turned it and opened the door.

As he entered the door way he smelt something that was very familiar it was the smell of death and it was very pungent he feared that his group might not make it any farther than this building but he wasn't going to give up no matter what the challenges that awaited him in this building _life or death these people will live beyond today I promise that much to myself... life or death._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Into the Darkness**

The group all peered in through the door but only Troy had actually entered the station "Oh god, I thought I would be used to that smell by now but geez, this is like a thousand dead rats in a very small box."

The others finally got a whiff of what Troy had been smelling a couple of people went to go and vomit before returning to the door, "alright is everyone ready to go in" James said while holding back the urge to chuck all over everyone.

Troy continued to go in the station he noticed things were out of place like the pot on the statue in front of him was tipped forward and the ladder leading to the second story was down all these things worried him, _Was somebody already here or are they still here, _"Be on you're guards you never know what lies in the dark."

The group started into the station and as they did everyone started to look for a light switch, "Where is this stupid light switch, I've been here only a handful of times and all those times the lights were.. Heh heh on." Ean said to himself as he flicked on the lights. "And Ean said let there be light." he chuckled letting everyone know it was him.

"Alright, thanks but that's the least of our problem's... the computers already been logged into... a couple of times even, so there was definitely people here but were they cops or something worse."Troy said frantically typing on the computer to see who and when these people logged in

James, Jacob, and Ean all looked around the room to see if they could find anything else that might be useful until now they couldn't wait to get to the police station and now they couldn't wait to get out fearing that something or someone had already been here and they didn't leave the place in good shape.

"Sniff Sniff Do you guys smell smoke, like from up stairs." James said heading towards the ladder,

"Hey be careful we don't know what's up there, give me a second and I'll go with you." Troy said turning of the computer than walking towards the ladder.

Bang The door near the receptionist's desk was being banged on Bang it happened again, "The hell was that" Ean said raising the shotgun, and the others were at the ready too

James was on the second floor though so he really couldn't get a clear view of the door, and Troy was on the ladder so he was screwed if something decided to come bursting out that door.

Jacob was the closest to the door which meant he had the great pleasure of opening the door, he reached out hesitantly of course and grabbed the doorknob all of the civilians stood back, then Jacob flung open the door and jumped aside so he could see what would come out but all he saw was pieces of red gore flying in every which direction and he heard a loud thunderous boom from Ean's shotgun.

Luckily Ean wasn't just trigger happy he blew apart Marvin Branagh, a cop that he had met only a couple of times while he was in the academy, But this Marvin looked to have been dead for a while now so needless to say the Marvin Ean shot was a zombie or a very lucky man who did not die from lack of blood.

oOo

Troy and James continued down the hall where they had smelled the smoke, and noticed that a lot of things in the station had been tampered with so they moved along cautiously hoping that what ever was near the source of the smell was gone or human.

oOo

The group was standing in the lobby to the station waiting for James and Troy to get back they had told them to stay here just incase they needed to run away they could do so through the front door,

Ean was getting impatient though he couldn't help but wonder if something had already gotten them, maybe from behind so they didn't have a chance to let out a shot, or maybe there was a fire and they were frantically trying to put it out before it could spread to other parts of the building.

"This is boring, I'm going to go explore some adjacent rooms maybe there are some survivors hiding under desks or in closets or something." Jacob said as he started walking to the door nearest the entrance,

"No stay here we can't afford to keep splitting the group up like this." said the thin man from earlier he looked more scared then ever now,

That made Jacob think about what Troy said about him needing everyone and not being able to do this alone so he stopped and turned back to the group to wait for the other two to return.

oOo

They finally reached the door which led to the source of the smell and that had the both of them a little worried and relieved since it didn't look as though there was any fire bellowing out from under the door, so Troy reached out to touch the door knob and see if it was hot,

"It's cool not at all warm"Troy looked at James with a strange and confused look on his face "so this couldn't have been recent but it still smells a lot like smoke."

"Maybe the ventilation system is clogged up so the smell is just lingering in the building," Said James staring up at the vents in the roof "this is an old building so it could also just be the way it was designed."

Troy then flung open the door gun at the ready scanning the hall to see what was inside, "Ummm, I don't remember this being here." He said pointing at the helicopter that was stuck in the floor and walls.

"What happened here why we where away this is unreal." James said with a confused look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Let's Get to the Bottom of This**

The group was starting to get worried and were all wondering if they should just go on without the other two, but just as they decided on what they were going to do they heard a door upstairs open, Ean and Jacob sprung to their feet and pointed there weapons at the source of the sound which they could barely see.

"Troy, James is that you did you find anything?"Jacob had a scared tone in his voice as he asked the question.

"Yah everyone climb the ladder we found what could be a way out" James said motioning to everyone to come up stairs.

The group had started to move when they heard a loud banging sound coming from the front door to the station, which made everyone hurry up the ladder,

Troy rushed to where he could get a better shot of the door as he was running though some thing started to breakthrough the door it didn't look like a zombie and the claws were to big too be a dog so he was a little worried that this was going to be something worse than both.

The monster slammed into the door again and again the glass on the door shattered and the wood splintered as the monster came crashing thru charging at it's nearest target which happened to be Ean,

Ean shot at the creature, the creature than jumped up onto the roof clinging to the ceiling and in turn changing targets this one was smarter and more agile than any of the others they had faced thus far,

The thin man was half way up the ladder when he felt an object wrapping around it's leg it felt like a tongue but it was to long he thought then the sheer force of the creature ripped the man from the ladder pulling him closer to the creature as it drooled hungrily ready to tear the man apart.

James rose his gun pointing at the now distracted creature now feasting on the leg of the thin man who was now shrieking in pain from the creature tearing off his flesh and ripping apart his muscles, James hesitated no more and opened fire just grazing it's arm semi loosening it's grip on the roof the next shot rang out and embedded itself in the brain that was clearly now exposed he shot again and again until the creature fell from the ceiling landing on the ground on the first floor,

The creature was flailing around shrieking in pain as it let out it's last kicks and screams it slowed down and blood poured from it's brain lot's of blood.

Troy walked up to the thin man who landed on the second floor near the ladder, he now only had one leg and he was losing blood fast he also had cuts from the creatures tongue spinning around as it dropped his severed leg, Troy rose and shook his head towards the others and watched the man as he let out his last breaths.

oOo

The group wandered around in the sewer for what felt like hours, they had to go around the building and through a secret room that was in Irons' office, Who was the chief of the Raccoon Police Department and was a very disturbed man since they passed what looked like a torture chamber under his office,

The group finally reached a door that led to the Umbrella Research Laboratory, and they started to worry, they found documents near the entrance to the tunnel they were wet and barley legible but they did make out that Umbrella had an accident in there labs that released a chemical into the city the group believed that this chemical was the reason why all these people have changed into these creatures.

"Okay everyone" Troy said while looking at the now small group of seven including him and his men "remember Umbrella is probably behind all of this so who knows what's going to be down here when we get in, so just be on your guard.

The group walked closer to the door and it opened automatically which meant that there was still power in the building, which was good, The group stepped forward and saw bodies strewn about the floor and there was blood everywhere and that stench that the thought they were used to was worse down here than anywhere else.

The place where this all started might be the only way out so now the groups enters what could be the most dangerous place in the whole town, so they walk down the hall hoping to find a way out so they could all live to stop this from happening ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Deeper Into Hell**

The hall lights flickered, the blood on the walls were dry like it has been like this for hours so they were in the right place for this being the start of this hell on earth.

The group made there way down the hall following signs that said exit tram they were hoping that this tram led to the outskirts of the city, heck if the tram was there that would be great, they all continued down the halls past the corpses of the few abandoned Umbrella Scientists strewn across the ground,

This was starting to look dangerous more body's more blood, it looked horrible it didn't look like a zombie could have done this heck a zombie dog couldn't even do this the tensions of the group was increasing with every moment that they had to keep going further down the halls,

Then they heard a sound coming from a room right in front of them it's the room that they had to go through to get to the tram if it was even there this might all be a waste of there time but they had no choice they had to try something.

"Jacob wait with the others, James, Ean come with me will clear the next room so that there is less of a chance that we lose anyone else."Troy then opened the door and walked in but what he found was not what he expected.

"Crist what the hell happened here," James was covering his mouth in the disgust of the people torn apart and intestines were just everywhere "what could have done this,"

Just as James finished his sentence a dark shadowy creature about nine feet tall rose up from it's squatting position on the ground it was holding something that looked like a human head, then the creature turned it's gaze to the three men still standing near the door, and it charged at them,

Ean jumped out of the way rolled and noticed that James was still standing in the creature's path frozen with fear and just as the monster was going to impale James with it's massive claws Troy pushed him out of the way and the both of them got up and ran to help Ean get up so they can run out of the room to tell the others.

oOo

Jacob was watching the hall behind them to make sure that nothing was going to sneak up on them while they wait for the others to finish with the search of the room, _Why is this taking them so long they better hurry this is freakin' me out,_

"Hey Jacob I here what sounds like running," one of the men said as he put his ear to the door "something very large is in the room with them.." his sentence was cut short, as claws ripped through the door as though it was a piece of tissue paper, and straight thru the head of the poor man that was still listening to the three on the other side, and then things went black as the man's life was stripped away in one fell swoop.

oOo

Troy started for the door and the monster noticed that he was trying to escape so it dashed quickly in his direction claws ready to impale and it took it's shot, Troy dove out of the way and the monsters claw went through the door but it also hit something else,

The monster pulled it's claws from out of the door and they were covered in blood, "Oh no he hit somebody on the other side of the door," Ean was saying while raising his shotgun and aiming at the monsters exposed heart and unloading a couple of shot's,

Troy ran to the door avoiding the shot's from Ean by hiding behind the hulking beast, the monster let out a low painful sound and it took a step back, Troy dove out of the way and rolled into the door quickly standing up and throwing open the door dodging the body of the man that was still lying on the door.

The other's ran to the door and Ean let out one last shot as he exited the room knocking over the stumbling monster into a shelf that after toppled over the monster, he then slammed the door shut and ran down the hall after the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Chase Continues**

The group now more shy ran down the labyrinth of a research lab thru what looked like a cafeteria and into what luck an armory, well it looked like there luck was still crappy they found an armory but it was a pretty empty one, they heard the monster rushing down the halls breaking down the doors and almost on there position.

As the monster turned the last corner Troy noticed a grenade that was dropped behind the corner of one of the lockers he rushed to pick it up, but was slammed away by the sheer force of the creature slamming it's way in to the room.

As Troy slid across the floor the monster rushed to crush him under the door that lay on top of him, then Ean the closest one to the locker leaped to the grenade and whistled to get the monster away from the others.

_Whistling didn't work this thing is fucking determined when he's killing things hmmm think think, _"Jacob throw me you're gun," Jacob threw the gun to Ean who didn't want to risk shooting his shotgun with the scatter that it let out, "Thanks" Ean caught the gun and shot a couple of times into the back of the monster,

It turned with a look of determination it was going to kill Ean for what he had just done the creature lept forward slashing, Ean dove and tossed up the grenade which the creature caught without realizing exactly what it was.

The creature over jumped and slid out the door and then a loud boom rang out and pieces of the creature flew back in along with enough blood to fill a kiddie pool, "Good job Ean nice toss," James congratulated him as he walked toward Troy.

"Hey buddy you alright," Jacob asked as Troy was laying there bleeding from his mouth slipping in and out of consciousness...

oOo

Later Troy finally woke up in a room lying down on a cot, his head was still throbbing from the crushing force that the monster was putting on his body, his head, ribs, arms, you know the whole body was in pain.

"Hey you're awake" a voice said,

Troy looked up and saw the waitress from the diner looking at him with caring eyes "Owww my head hurts" he said smirking, "where is everyone"

"They went out a while ago to search for another way out, the tram was gone when we got back to it.." She said with a worried look on here face.

"Crap, so... so far we are screwed right" Troy said looking at her with one hand over his right eye rubbing his head.

"Yah, I guess we are... by the way my nam-" Troy cut her off

"Your name is Mary, you still have your name tag on." He said with a little smirk.

Mary looked embarrassed and she let out a little chuckle and left the room to see if she could see the others down the hall.

oOo

James and Ean walked past the pieces of the Tyrant, which they found was that creatures name, and kept heading to where Troy and Mary had been, "So you think that the other group had as much luck as us," Ean said while staring at the door that was used to crush Troy almost to death, "Jesus look at this door that thing was strong,"

"C'mon we have to keep moving it's almost rendezvous time," James said leaving the room

"Hey wait for me."

oOo

Jacob and Chris, the other man in the group, walked cautiously down a dark and dank hall which they had walked down already but in this place the hall could have anything in it, "Hey wait Chris you don't have a weapon you must be careful." Jacob grabbed Chris' arm and slowed him down so they were at least side by side "Okay let's go"

As they walked down the hall Chris heard something behind them and he panicked and started to run down the hall fearing it was another one of those Tyrant's "Chris wait slow down where are you going, what's wrong" Jacob watched as Chris turned the corner, Chris told him earlier that a couple of years ago he had a mental breakdown which sent him to a mental asylum,_ So maybe he's running from something in his head._

Then he heard Chris scream so he ran around the corner to see that Chris had ran into a zombie that they ran past earlier, "Oh God Jacob help me please help me!" all Jacob could do was stand there, stand there as he watched the man get eaten alive and all he could do was stand there...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Are We There Yet**

The group sat and waited for Jacob and Chris to come back they were late with the rendezvous but Jacob was never very punctual, "And he gave me a hard time when we were late to the diner today." James said in one of his annoying tones that just tends to rub people the wrong way.

"James, shove it okay."Ean said turning to look out the door.

Just as Ean reached the door Jacob comes running through the door white as a ghost and he's a tanned person so that's white, "Chris... Eaten... Zombie.."Jacob said trying to catch his breath.

"Okay great were down one more," said Ean looking out the door before shutting it "anything follow you?"

"I don't think... so..." responded Jacob still trying to catch his breath.

"Okay" said Troy trying to get out of the cot on his own but struggling to do so "so we go to the exit that James and Ean found."

"Are you sure you can make it there poncho--" James was cut off by the emergency speaker system.

"attention all umbrella employees please begin evacuation of the building this is a warning, I repeat begin evacuation of the building you have one half hour before self destruct countdown begins, I repeat one half hour before self destruct countdown."

The group looked around and they all started wondering, wondering will there new exit prove to be the one they will finally escape this hell hole from.

"Well I guess that I have no choice now I have to be able to get there, or we are all dead." Troy said staggering toward the door.

oOo

The group was almost near there exit, everyone's emotion's were high and they all started to talk about what they would do when they got out of this thing.

"Alright everyone just a couple more minutes and we will be out," James said looking at his watch "Twenty minutes, awesome we even have ten minutes to spare"

The group walked a little further and then they heard a noise come from behind them it was a loud noise, not from a normal zombie but it didn't sound like a tyrant it sounded smaller the group picked up it's pace and finally reached the door, but as they did a human sized lizard looking thing came from around the corner at a quick speed.

"Oh no that's a hunter, James and I already ran into one of those and we locked it into a room with a very thick door." said Ean watching the Hunter run down the hall, it was like a tyrant only smaller and maybe not as angry.

"Everyone go through the door quickly" Troy shouted as he turned and shot a couple of shot's at the little demon, it slowed it down only a little bit but enough for every one to get through the door, everyone but Troy "I'll handle this don't worry I still have five minutes more than enough time." Troy then slammed the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Life or Death**

"What the hell is he thinking he can barely walk let alone fight a creature with the speed of twenty men." Mary said trying to open the door but Troy barred it with something. "It's stuck on something,"

"Damn, he can be stubborn sometimes," Jacob said trying to pry the door open, then shook his head at the other's "not going to open he locked it somehow."

The group sat there for a moment than tried to think of a way to get the door opened before Troy was ripped to shreds.

oOo

The hunter rushed at Troy and slashed, Troy nearly escaped it's attack, his movements were sluggish since the Tyrant attack on the group his ribs were bruised and it took a lot for him to catch his breath, even move.

_Crap if I can't dodge this thing to long this is harder than I thought it would be _Troy's thought was cut short by another attack charge from the little devil, it swung and Troy dove out of the way only this time the monster lodged it's claw's into the wall and it was stuck,

_yes finally a break _he thought as he unloaded shots into the creature's head but nothing it made it even more angry, angry enough to rip part of the wall out with it's claws and rush at Troy again _well I guess when I told myself I would protect these people with my life, I wasn't lying._

oOo

The group was getting worried they heard a lot of noise coming from inside the room but it has been quite for what seemed like an eternity then the voice came back on over the speaker

"Attention all Umbrella staff the self destruct sequence has started you now have ten minutes to evacuate the facility I repeat you now have ten minutes to evacuate the facility"

as soon as the transmission ended the door to the adjacent room opened and Troy came stumbling through with a wound on his right arm, "Hey didn't you here the speaker we have got to go now no time to waste, let's move to that exit you found us." Troy was grasping his arm and trying to walk as best he could without showing much pain.

"What about your arm did the..." Mary was interrupted by Troy.

"No there was a piece of shrapnel that flew out and pierced my arm, luckily it was my right arm not my left." Troy then kept walking down the hall bracing himself on the wall.

"We can make it but somebody has to help you there tough guy." said Ean while reaching out and helping brace Troy with the help of James, and then the group started to walk to the exit.

oOo

The group reached the exit it was a lift big enough for them all to relax a little and for Troy to lay down and heal his wounds a bit. The lift started, so that was a plus, and it started to raise which made them start to believe there luck had changed a little.

The lift was nearing the top when the lift shook heavily and slowed down, everyone started to look at one another wondering if there luck had went back to being as crappy as it started out being.

"C'mon were almost there why can't we catch a break why does this always have to happen to us" Jacob cried out in a whiny tone.

The group looked around trying to find out why the lift was slowing down they were on borrowed time as is, they didn't have time for anything bad to happen but of course something had to happen, the group was looking over the sides when they heard a scream the all looked back to see that Mary was grabbed by something, it looked like a man, but it also looked like a tyrant, it was so big though so they didn't think it could be a tyrant or a man it was something different a test subject or something.

It held the kicking and screaming in one hand and then with ease he crushed her neck, she stopped kicking and screaming as soon as that happened, it then threw her off the side of the lift, and it then started to eye Troy as he was clearly the easiest target being he was un-conscious, as the monster reached down to grab Troy there was a loud boom and Ean was standing with his shotgun pointed at the beast.

"I found a file pertaining this creature it's name is Mr. X and it's a new type of tyrant a quicker, stronger and meaner type of tyrant..." Ean paused letting out a sigh of despair "I don't think we are going to make it past this one.."

And the lift kept raising to the top while the group was getting ready for what could be the toughest battle they will have faced during this whole nightmare, and for some they wish they could just wake up and this will all be over but the likely hood of that happening was starting to look very slim.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle**

The group stood, guns ready, to see if Mr. X would try to grab Troy they waited but it didn't move it only stared at Troy with a cold gaze, "Hey you ugly piece of crap," Ean said while jumping around waiving his arms frantically in the air "you don't want him you want a challenge, and he is clearly no challenge in his current state."

The monster was now slowly looking up to see exactly what he was up against, then a shot rang out and blood spurt from his left cheek, all that did was piss the monster off even more and instead of going after Ean it turned it's gaze to Jacob who was still firing upon the monster hitting him about one third of the time.

"Jacob stop he's going to kill you if you keep that up anymore" James started to lift his gun as he finished his sentence, once he fully lifted it he aimed for the monsters head and let out a couple of pot shots just enough to avert the attention of the monster, but nothing it knew who was the weaker challenge and it wanted that one gone first so he could have some fun later.

The monster picked up it's pace as it came closer to Jacob, then when it was about four feet away it lunged and retracted massive claws from it's right hand, "Jacob duck!" Ean shouted from the opposite side of the lift.

Jacob dove to the left barely missing the claws that were swiping across were his mid-section had been, Jacob let out a grunt as he landed wrong on is shoulder and rolled to James' feet, James then helped Jacob up but they didn't realize that the monster had already spun around and was rushing toward them claws ready,

_I only have a couple shot's left so I better make them count _Ean thought to himself just before he pulled the trigger blasting the monster in it's side, just before it lunged to attack the other two, the shot knocked the monster off balance causing it to stumble and fall onto a knee, while the monster was downed the group unloaded into the beast.

The bullets were going in but they didn't seem to have any effect to the monster it only seemed to make it more and more angry, then it snapped letting out a loud roar as it rose to it's feet, then it went for the two thinking it could take two down in one swipe, it rushed and lunged the same attack pattern it used before so it was easy for the two too avoid the attack, they rolled in different directions and stood readying themselves for it's next attack.

_Crap my shoulder I can't roll to my left anymore, man this is bad _Jacob thought to himself as the beast stood there pondering who he should attack first, BOOM was the only sound he heard as he watched the monster stumble forward and blood spray out of his back, he looked around to see Ean unloading his last two shot's into the monster and toss the shotgun aside.

"Great now I don't have a weapon, can this get any worse" Ean said frustrated that he couldn't do anything more now that he didn't have a weapon. He then looked at the monster as it rose back to it's feet letting out another loud roar and turned around so quick it looked like it was a blur it then rushed toward Ean who was in shock of how quick this monster was so quick it was now only a couple of feet away and it now was lunging.

All Ean could do was stand there he was in to much shock to do anything else and then right before the monster could lodge it's claws into his chest, he was tackled, but he could see that James and Jacob where on the other side of the lift

"Get up quick before it turns and starts at us again." a voice on top of Ean said, then they got up and he saw it was Troy who looked a little more rested than before, "move, move!" Troy said pushing Ean aside and diving in the opposite direction as the monster went between the two of them.

Just as Ean and Troy were standing up the speakers came back on "Attention all Umbrella employees you now have one minute to evacuate the building I repeat you now have two minutes to evacuate."

"O great this keeps getting better and better, this damned monster is weighing this thing down to much we need to find a way to get him off." James said panicly and a little annoyed

"Okay here's the plan you guy's keep it busy I will come up with a plan to get this monster off of here," Troy said tossing his .45 to Ean "You're going to need that if you hope on distracting that thing, careful it has quite a kick to it"

The group knew what they had to do and they started to do it, shots rang out left and right while Troy frantically searched the lift and the surrounding area for anything that could be of any use to them, as he was searching he saw they were nearing the top but with the monster on the lift they still wouldn't make it in time.

The bullet wounds in the creature were starting to take it's toll on the monster it was moving more sluggishly now and it started a different attack pattern one were it didn't lunge at the men but just kept running claws in front of him, it looked like bull fighting now the monster would charge and the men would just dive to the side.

As the others fought the creature Troy started to climb the shaft they were in because he noticed something that might be useful to them now but he had to climb fast because the group was running dangerously low on ammo and there stamina couldn't hold out forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: It's Now or Never**

Troy was nearing the top when he looked down to see that the group was looking slower than when they first started and that made him start to worry a little, _Man if I don't get to the top of this they aren't going to stand a chance against that thing, c'mon you're almost there just push... a little further... there you did it great now get in that crane and kill that son of a bitch. _Troy smirked to himself as he climbed in the crane, which was used to unload boxes from the lift, and found that the key's were still in the ignition.

oOo

The group had ran out of ammo and they did it in less than two minutes because the speaker was nice enough to inform them how long they had until they died they were now on what sounded like thirty seconds, the beast was slow but it still had the speed of a cheetah and it ran straight for Jacob noticing that he was moving the most sluggish out of the group.

Jacob looked up to see that the monster was only a foot away when something grabbed it and rose it above the lift and outside, just when the monster was lifted from the lift, it shook and gained speed enough speed the group thought that would get them out of this shaft before the facility exploded,

Once the lift reached the top they could barely here the speaker's anymore but it sounded like they had fifteen seconds to get off the lift and to a safe distance, once they got off the lift it started to go back down into the shaft and blast door's started to form around the shaft.

_Must be a security measure to keep the infection from spreading, hmmm that gives me an idea _Troy thought silently to himself as he sat in the crane chair, "Everyone stand away from the shaft I'm going to try and drop in Mr. X, and he is struggling quite a bit so I don't want him to pull you in." Everyone stepped back from the hole as Troy began to lower the monster into the hole.

The monster was almost in the hole when his struggling became to much for the loading crate to handle and it broke free from the crane but only to fall into the hole that was now almost closed but the only thing to make it through the hole was the monsters leg.

As the hole finished closing the monster let out a painful roar then it rose to it's one leg as the earth beneath it rumbled due to the facility blowing up under them, the monster had surprisingly great balance for having one leg.

The four men stood around the one legged creaturetrying to figure out a plan for destroying this thing now that they had no ammo and no way to get away from this thing, great, is all they could think defenseless against a behemoth of a monster.

Troy looked around to see if he could find something or someway to kill this thing, when he saw something on the ground near a group of trees it looked like a bunch of supply boxes, so he ran toward them in hopes of finding something he could use to destroy this creature once and for all.

The other's saw what Troy was running for and decided that even with the monster only having one leg he was still quick so they were now the distractions just with nothing but there hands and feet to distract it with.

They quickly looked around and grabbed anything they could get there hands on rocks tree branches anything then they started to beat and pummel the monster in order to get it's attention the monster knocked them all away but that was more than enough time for Troy to reach the boxes.

oOo

Troy rummaged through the boxes and he found that they were Umbrella Special Forces gear they were probably supposed to rendezvous here if the infection reached this far out of the city, luckily for them they hadn't gotten this far nor have the USF been here yet so he decided that finders keepers.

oOo

The monster was hopping toward Ean being the only one between him and Troy, on his final hop before he could reach Ean a series of shot's rang out and the monster fell from the sky hitting the ground with massive force, "Go to the boxes get yourselves something to shoot at this thing quickly." Troy yelled from the tree line unloading what looked like a very big automatic machine gun.

The other's ran to the boxes and pulled out the first weapon they could get there hands on, loaded them, and started to shoot everything they had into the monster who was still lying on the ground.

"Keep it pinned, I need to grab something." Troy said running back to the boxes "Step aside let him up" he said running between them hoisting a rocket launcher over his shoulder aiming for the monster's chest,

The monster rose to a sitting position then a loud whooshing noise rang out in the forest and a rocket embedded it self in the monster and stopped, "Great a dud we have such great luck today" Troy said steading his weapon aiming for the rocket, BANG the gun let out then everyone dove into the forest as they heard a loud boom and then the sound of torn flesh and pieces of muscle, fat and blood spraying across the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Aftermath **

The four men walked out of the forest looking at the blood sprayed across the ground and tree's now shimmering a crimson light as the morning sun started it's rise over the city and the surrounding hills.

"Well at least the sun's up now I was getting sick of the dark." Jacob said rubbing his eye's as they got used to the light since they were in the dark for a long time, "but now what do we do."

"Looks like we just start walking into the forest and see were we end up." Troy said walking into the forest.

As they started into the forest they heard a noise, the noise sounded like a helicopter and it was getting closer so they ran back into the clearing and started waiving there arm's around and shouting hoping that the pilot would see the giant red area and four men jumping around it.

oOo

"Ummm, sir look down there." The co-pilot pointed down to a group jumping around trying to get there attention.

"They don't look infected so I'm going to land and get them out of here as quick as we can." The pilot took the helicopter in near the four men. "Get in we don't have much time, quickly, move!"

oOo

"So do you mind telling us why we didn't have time for pleasantries, or do we have to guess." James said annoyingly

"Well how about you take a look at the city behind us real quick," the co-pilot said pointing behind them.

The group looked and saw two lights moving toward the city, and then they hit the city, a bright light was released and then a sonic boom and a mushroom cloud, "Jesus, hold on" the pilot told the four men in the back, as the explosion's sound and sheer force shook them a little, but luckily they were pretty far away from the city that they only got shaken up a little.

"Umbrella, they would go this far to cover up what they had done... they would destroy everything just to keep there reputation." Troy clenched his fist and looked down at the floor of the helicopter "those bastard's will pay for this" he said as he punched the seat between his legs.

"But who is going to get these bastard's... us" Ean said looking at Troy.

"If we must, than yeah us we will take them down for destroying everything we had, everything we lived for." Troy clenched his teeth as he got even more angry.

The pilot looked back at the group then at his co-pilot and nodded "were going to land for a quick piss break ok gentlemen."

The helicopter was nearing the ground when the co-pilot spun around in his seat with a gun pointed at the four men, "alright boy's everyone out, Umbrella Secret Service, you boy's aren't going to cause anymore problem's for Umbrella."

The group stepped out of the helicopter and the pilot turned off the ignition and stepped out along with the co-pilot "okay turn around and walk into the forest." The pilot said while pointing the gun at the men, but they didn't walk so the pilot walked up to Troy and stuck the gun to his forehead "walk boy"

Troy smirked "Deja vou, eh guys" as he kneed the man in the groin and took his gun and shot the co-pilot square between the eye's and stuck the gun to the back of the pilots head "ok now you walk into the forest, oh and give me the key's" the pilot handed Troy the key's to the helicopter "wrong key's I want the one's to the vehicle over there behind those tree's" the pilot looked shocked but had to hand over the key's and as he did Troy shot him in the back of the head.

"How did you know about the vehicle" Ean said with a confused look on his face

"If they were going to get away by helicopter they would have done so while we were in it, and they wouldn't of turned it off either... so I looked around when we landed and I saw a headlight between two tree's and put two and two together." Troy said feeling good about himself.

The men walked to the vehicle and got in it, started it up a drove off to try and stop Umbrella from destroying more lives than they already have destroyed, and hopefully find some help with doing so.


End file.
